Memórias de um Vadia
by Mrs Sofi
Summary: "-Isabella Swan sempre foi uma vadia safada." Memorias de uma vadia conta uma serie de aventura,contos eroticos muito picantes com varios tipos de homens e ate mulheres.
1. Chapter 1

Desde pequena sempre fui safadinha,antes mesmo de perder a virgindade gostava de tocar minha buceta,meus peitinhos e o meu cuzinho,debaixo das cobertas,enquanto todos dormiam.E tambem me exibir com sainhas e shorts 15 anos ja não era tão inocente quanto todos imaginavam.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Bella

Meu pai Charlie Swan era um grande empresario ,fazendo com que eu e meu meio-irmão Jasper tenhamos uma vida cheia de 5 anos de idade a vagabunda da minha mãe me abandonou para viver com seu trabalhava muito,e com a decepção que tinha sofrido com minha mãe não tinha muito tempo para nos dar atenção.

Depois da época de ter sido abandonado meu pai começou a sair com variadas mulheres,ate mesmo prostitutas de luxo,todas muito sexy e vadias,e foi assim que aos 14 anos comecei a me interessar por sexo e tudo ao seu respeito.

Desde aquela época já adorava me exibir sempre vestindo sainhas curtas e shorts e calças apertadas,usando sempre blusinhas apertadas sem sutiã é claro..usava calcinhas minusculas e as vezes nem usava elas.

Memoria 1

Já se passava da meia noite e eu estava nua na minha cama,eu dormia assim pois a noite gostava de me bulinar...os peitinhos,boceta e cuzinho...não conseguia dormir ...estava louquinha com muito fogo tomar um banho frio para ver se relaxava.E assim fiz,como estava sem sono resolvi ir tomar um copo de leite ão vesti um pequeno baby-doll de seda lilas e calcei uns chinelos.

cgi/set?id=135563991&.locale=pt-br

Estava na cozinha quando Ouço o carro do meu pai entrando na garagem da mansão pois meu a cozinha fica perto do pela janela que ele estava com uma me esconder para ver no que ia escondi atras da parede e fiquei espiando.A mulher desconhecida estava com um vestipo preto e verde colado e delicia!

sem_título_20/set?id=130359185

Meu pai parou na sala mesmo e disse:

–-Vamos Puta..quero sua boquinha no meu pau –Me assustei uma pouco,pois nunca havia visto meu pai falar assim com algué com outras putas dele.

Ele abaixou a parte de cima do vestido e ela que já estava sem sutiã ficou com seu peitos de fora.

. /6e5d2efbeed6001249e9fd9c04cb1fb9/tumblr_n6cjqwUt5J1qk54ddo1_

Salivei quando os vi...eram firmes, pegou as duas tetas e ficou apertando-as por um tempinho,enquanto a desconhecida ja se contorcia gemendo.

. /8596dafba73883232f25f094f5386fe4/tumblr_ml44bx0v091revz5to1_

Então a mulher se abaixou arriou as calças do meu pai e começou a chupa-lo na cabeç a maior cara de prazer.

. /fa35753ce27b39a68cb54c4682fbc31c/tumblr_nbco2jMYW91roxblro1_

E depois lamber pelas bolas e por todo o comprimento.

. /d008d4c0223a3d06b35f6b4a287ac50e/tumblr_nb2jz1Xgyq1twrkrlo1_

E então engolir ele todo

. /b275e9c8fe015c81e47469b4f9ed99e7/tumblr_n5vra3rVic1tayy6oo1_

Neste momento começei a tocar minha bucetinha,vendo esse cena deliciosa.

–-Engole tudo o que eu te der cadelinha-falou papai quando estava perto de gozar.

/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/001_conto_

A mulher engoliu toda a tinha visto varios filmes pornograficos do meu irmão mais nada se comparava a ver meus dedinhos dentro de mim e gozei olhando aquela maravilhosa cena

. /0acb61b39f77cf383cc61805ce361b77/tumblr_mh1vn1UbnH1s18hgdo1_

Me distrai após o gozo.E quando olhei novamente a mulher já estava sem o vestido apenas com uma pequena calcinha vermelha arriada .Papai enfiava quatro dedos dentro dela a fazendo delirar.

. /19eda8a9b295fd58689af8ab17043796/tumblr_mh39muZFlf1s3mc1xo1_

Logo depois fez ela ficar de quatro no chão da sala e a fudia ora com força ora lento em um vai e vem sem pai a xingava de tudo quanto é nome de baixo calã olhava extasiada para aquela cena.A mulher muito vadia gemia alto e sem as todas as paredes daquela casa eram a prova de som papai não pareceu se preocupar com isso

. /fd3c8eb7cc5d5aa80ce1d234249dadf3/tumblr_n5ibem671u1s93a5jo1_

–-Geme sua puta,vai geme! -disse ele

Com um vai e vem sem quase sem dois de recuperados se foram:

–-Vem Vagabunda!Vamos continuar no quarto.-Vi a mulher recolhendo sua roupa e seguindo papai.

Depois daquilo resolvi voltar pro meu quarto e bati mais uma siririca pensando naquilo que acabara de ver.

Continua?


	3. Brincando com a prima

Mais ou menos um mês se passou depois de ver meu pai fodendo aquela daquilo fiquei ainda mais safada e com vontade de perder a virgindade

Como estava de ferias meus primos vieram nos visitar

Jéssica era uma menina bem gostosinha e eu sabia que gostava de um bom pau també cabelos castanhos claros e olhas bem azuis.E tinha 17 anos de idade

Seu irmão Riley também era igualmente gostoso e bem parecido com 2 anos mais velho que a irmã.E eu sabia que tinha uma imensa queda por ão vi nele a oportunidade perfeita para tirar minha virgindade.

Memoria 2

_Oi jess!-disse atendendo o meu celular,era a minha prima me ligando.

_Bella!Que saudades prima!

_Tambem jess...ha um tempão que não nos falamos

_Pois é...por isso eu e o riley estamos indo passar uns dias ai..em new york!

_Venha mesmo prima!Vamos nos divertir imensamente.

_Nos vamos amanha então...beijos por que tenho que arrumar a mala!

_Beijos..

Então no dia seguinte eles chegaram e fui recebe-los...ja fazia algum tempo que não os via...

Jess estava com um short jeans e uma blusa com decote bem grande.

_Oi Bella bela!-Disse Riley fazendo piadinha com meu nome!

_Haha!Oi primo gostoso!-Disse o abraçando e então ele discretamente passou a mão pelo meu corpo..dando um pequeno aperto na bunda cuja saia tinha subido um pouco com sua mão.

Logo depois fui abraçar jessica..

_Como meus primos estão deliciosos!-disse logo apos os cumprimentos.

_Voce também esta uma maravilha Bells!

_Venham se instalar

Como renne era brasileira herdei dela o corpo cheio de curvas que se desenvolveram mais no ultimo ano...seios medios porem bem firmes

Quadris largos e bundinha bem arrebitada é uma barriga sequinha...

Jessica e Riley foram descansar um pouco depois do almoço...já eram umas duas da tarde resolvi ir até o quarto dela,pra ver como ela estava cheguei la a porta estava fechada...e sem bater entrei discretamente..quando me deparei com a cena ...jess estava tocando sua boceta freneticamente enquanto via alguma vídeo porno em seu notebook ...na hora fiquei meio sem ação,porem resolvi ir la

_Aí esta bem não é jess?-ao ouvir minha voz ela me olhou meio assustada porem como uma safada que era respondeu

_Uma delicia priminha!Quer se juntar a mim?-disse ja se levantando e vindo beijar meu pescoço ja tirando minha blusinha.

Ja com os peitos de fora ela começou a acaricia-los,beijando o biquinho

E depois fazendo mais rapidamente me fazendo ter sensações nunca antes vividas com outra pessoa.

_Aai...isso prima...assim...-eu gemia como uma verdadeira cadela no cio.

Comecei a acariciar suas tetas também..E ela tirou minha saia e viu o que eu estava vestindo por baixo...apenas uma calcinha fio dental que na frente era maiorzinha porem atras tinha apenas um fio todinho enterrado na minha bunda.

_Ahh! Sempre soube que era uma cadelinha Bellinha!

_Como você prima-eu disse de forma irônica

_Não disse o contrario prima-disse gargalhando e me agarrando novamente..

_Vem aqui..deita aqui na cama ..para aproveitarmos melhor o tempo..Mas antes tira esse fio dai do cuzinho.

Então virei de costas e fui lentamente e rebolando tirando a calcinha.E depois fui para a cama...E então ela começou a tocar minha xaninha e a me beijar...o beijo feminino era um pouco diferente de beijar um homem...mulheres tem os lábios mais delicados e macios...os dois beijos são uma delicia na minha opinião.

_Ahh...isso.-disse depois de um tempo enquanto ela acariciando as tetas e xaninha...e gozei ferozmente..

Depois de me recuperar fiquei por cima dela e comecei a beija-la recompensado-a e comecei a lamber sua bucetinha como tinha visto em alguns pornos e ela começou a gemer e pedir por mais...e depois de um tempo eu a fiz gozar loucamente ...e nos duas caímos cansadas na cama

Gostaram ?Continua?Comentem!

Visitem tambem o tumblr onde posto a fic com gifs...é so substituir

erotic-twilight ponto tumblr ponto com


	4. Descobertas

Memória 3

Nos cochilamos por umas meia hora e quando levantamos fomos tomar um banho cheio de sacanagem,mãos bobas e brincadeiras...depois fui para o meu quarto me vesti para o jantar...um look basico com sainha curta rodada branca,camiseta preta ,saltos de bico fino cinza,colar,brinco e uma pequenina calcinha fio-dental azul...

cgi/set?id=135820006&.locale=pt-br

quando terminei de me arrumar eu desci para jantar me encontrando com jessica que estava com um vestidinho curto banco e com estampas étnicas e sapato bege

cgi/set?id=135821156&.locale=pt-br

_Muito gostosa-disse no me ouvido assim que me viu.

E em resposta eu somente ri,pois papai vinha chegando na sala.

_Boa noite meninas e Riley!-disse papai para nos e Riley que vinha chegando.

_Boa noite !-dissemos quase juntos.

E fomos jantar com uma conversa boa e o jantar papai foi resolver algo no seu escritório e então eu disse pra jess ir dormir no meu quarto para nos divertirmos mais e então subi com a desculpa de cansaço e fui botar um baby-doll vermelho com uma calcinha vermelha também para atiça-la mais.

Estava escovando os cabelos quando jess chegou apenas com uma camisola curta e semi-transparente,sem calcinha ou sutiã.

Ela chegou ja me agarrando,me deitando e tirando minha camisola e calcinha acariciou de leve meus seios e eu tirei o seu vestidinho ..E então ela com carinha manhosa e ao mesmo tempo com sua safadeza tipica começou a se esfregar na minha perna,botando sua boceta em minha coxa e rebolando la ..sua xaninha molhadinha ja escorrendo seus caldos por minha perna,me melando com seu delicioso caldinho.

Quando olhei distraidamente para o lado percebi que tinha algo a mais encima da cama e vi que era um pênis de borracha com um cinto embutido para uma mulher foder a outra ou para você própria se foder ..ele era grosso e longo e tinha alguns detalhes de textura de um pau de verdade e com a cabecinha em formato de cogumelo.

_Ah sua safada-eu disse para a minha prima ao perceber sua intenção safada.

_Gosto de um boa esfregada prima mais nada é melhor que um pau grosso e longo me arrombando.-me disse com cara de cachorra pedindo por um osso,nesse caso um pau gostoso.

_Se é isso que você quer você vai ter safada!

Então me levantei a trazendo comigo e passei o cinto por minhas pernas o encaixando corretamente fazendo com que uma tira de couro de traz ficasse enfiada na minha bundinha ,botei jess meio empinada na cama e comecei a fode-la, primeiramente a instigando so metendo a cabecinha do pau,indo e voltando so na cabecinha ,depois dela implorar fui a fodendo mais forte indo fundo e rápido,depois fui totalmente fundo na boceta da vadiazinha e voltava enquanto ela se deliciava e gemia cada vez mais e sempre pedindo por mais.

_Aii..

_Isso..

_Assim..

_Não para..

Então aumentei cada vez mais o ritmo das estocadas e ela gemendo cada vez mais então com um gritinho fino e gostoso ela gozou.

E caímos na cama acalmando nossa respiração pelo exercício recém feito . Ja recuperada ela me virou ficando por cima de mim e tirou o cinto com o penis e começou a chupar meu grelinho e pondo toda a sua lingua dentro de mim de forma bem a gemer obscenidades e a xinga-la de cachorra,vadia,vagabundo,cadela e então no vai e vem da sua linguinha gozei ferozmente e ela continuou me acariciando e limpando o gozo.

Apos o gozo tombei minha cabeça para traz e tomei um grande susto quando vi Riley na porta ja tocando seu grande comprimento e nos olhando com cara safada.


End file.
